I Never Meant For It To Happen
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: " Yes, he's such a daredevil, he said he'd be okay, he never meant for this to happen. He gave me the helmet because he wanted me to be safe." The rating may be a little strong but I wasn't sure so I just did it that way.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except Jody and Ashley whom I made up. Don't sue me!!! And this is also my first attempt at an angst fanfic so please review and tell me what you think! Well actually it just starts off as angst but then the pace changes but it's the beginning that really matters right?!?!

Jeff would be there any minute, I was really excited. It was the first time in a really long time I'd seen him with him being on the road all the time. I figured he'd be on his motorcycle like he usually is when he comes to pick me up. After a few more minutes there came a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, of course it was Jeff with his yellow blonde hair hanging at his shoulders. He greeted me with a kiss as he always did. 

"Hey Jody." He said. 

"Hey." I said and smiled at him.

" You ready to get going?"

" Yeah." 

"Let's go." Jeff said. 

He took me by the hand and we walked down my driveway. Sure enough he was on his motorcycle. He handed me his helmet, I was really nervous about taking it. 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jeff said. 

"Okay." I said hesitantly, taking the helmet.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek.

I nodded slowly and put the helmet. I climbed onto the back of Jeff's motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He made sure I was settled comfortably on the back of his bike before starting it up and taking off. Jeff and I were riding down the road, most likely on the way to his house. We'd stay at my house but my roommate Ashley is home and last time Jeff was over this time of the night Ashley sorta walked in on us in a pretty embarrassing situation. See, Jeff and I were in my bedroom having a little... fun shall we say. And obviously Ashley didn't know Jeff was over, so she opened my door, but she did knock first I just didn't hear it and got an eyeful of Jeff and I stark naked having our 'fun.' From that day on actually the day after on, I promised that Jeff and I would be more careful when she was home. So I guessed we were going to his house and going to have 'fun.' Yes a little sick but who cares when you've got a boyfriend like mine. Anyway as Jeff and I were riding down the road I felt rain start to sprinkle down on my bare back. It started falling harder and in a heavier amount. Jeff noticed this and started going faster. I locked my arms around his waist tighter as he accelerated more and more.

"Jeff slow down!" I yelled over the noise.

Jeff didn't respond, I assumed he didn't hear me or he was going to disregard the comment. I was becoming really scared. The roads were starting to get soaked more quickly by the second and we were going at an ridiculously fast speed. I clenched onto Jeff's waist for all I could I didn't want to let him go, nor did I want to get hurt. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a car came swerving in front of us, causing Jeff to make an tremendously sharp turn. The abruptness of the turn mixed with the slick roads and the speed we were going at made the motorcycles wheels spin out from beneath us. Being on the back of the bike I was thrown off. I didn't see anything because I closed my eyes to prevent getting any gravel from the road in them. I could hear the pavement scraping loudly against my helmet. I could see that I had rolled a little way away from Jeff, when I finally opened my eyes. I could feel the cuts and scrapes all along my legs, back, and arms but I didn't care, all I cared about was if Jeff was okay. I pulled the helmet off my head and threw it to the ground. I crawled my way over to him, he got the worst of the accident. Jeff's legs got crushed underneath his bike and his head hit the pavement hard. 

"Oh my..." I gasped.

I climbed to my feet and tried to run but kept stumbling in the process. I finally made it over to Jeff. He was bleeding from his head. I stood up painfully and tried desperately to push the heavy motorcycle off of his legs. Once I had succeeded in doing so I fell backwards on my rear end for all the trouble. I crawled around to get a look at Jeff's face, I didn't care if my legs got scratched anymore then they already were. The blood seemed to pour in a never-ending stream, dying his yellowish blonde hair. I stood up and looked around. Cars just passed us, either they didn't see or just didn't care.

" HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I tired hysterically to get someone to hear me.

" HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" I shouted, beginning to cry.

I stopped yelling for a minute and knelt next to Jeff. I looked at him closely. His head cut and bleeding, his eyes shut, his legs all twisted looking he was completely unconscious. My hot tears fell onto his cheeks.

" Hold on Jeff, please hold on." I whispered.

I stood up again, crying hysterically, screaming to anyone who would listen.

" HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Finally a car pulled over a little way down the road. I took a look at Jeff and ran down the road.

" What's your problem lady?" The guy asked, getting out of his car.

" Please help me, my boyfriend and I were in an accident over there." I cried, pointing to where Jeff was.

" What happened?"

" Some car, swerved in front of us, he had to make a real sharp turn and the motorcycle came out from underneath us. He wasn't wearing a helmet, I was, he's hurt real bad." I managed to choke out over my tears.

" Okay, okay, I can help you."

The guy reached into his car and pulled out a cell phone. He followed me to where Jeff was lying on the wet street. I sat on the ground next to Jeff, and gently pulled his head into my lap. He bled onto my light blue shorts but I didn't care. I stroked his hair, wiping more blood into it.

" The ambulances will be here any minute." The guy who helped me said.

" Thank you sir, thank you so much." I said graciously.

" He looks awfully young, how old his he?"

" Only twenty-three." I said sadly.

" That's all?"

" Yes, he's such a daredevil, he said he'd be okay, he never meant for this to happen. He gave me the helmet because he wanted me to be safe." I said, starting to cry again.

" I'm so sorry," The man said. " But look at you, you're all cut up yourself."

" I don't care, I just wanted him to be okay, but he risked himself for me." I sniffled.

" He's gonna be okay."

" I hope so." I said softly.

I looked down at Jeff. His eyes shut tight, the blood wasn't stopping. From a distance I heard the wailing of the sirens on the ambulance. After a minute or so the paramedics pulled up to where were we were. Two of the Medics knelt down and gently lifted Jeff onto a stretcher. Another one took a look at me.

" Are you okay miss?" He asked.

" No, not entirely." I said.

" Do you know this young man?" 

" Yes I do. He's my boyfriend."

" You come on with us and you can tell us what happened." 

I nodded as they loaded Jeff into the ambulance. I followed and one of the female Medics noticed the cuts, scrapes, and bruises on my legs and back.

" What happened to you miss?" She asked.

" I got thrown off the back of his motorcycle." I said.

" How come you're seemingly alright?"

" I had the helmet." I said sadly.

During the ride to the hospital I told the paramedics the entire story of what happened to Jeff and I. When we arrived I was cleaned up and Jeff was taken somewhere. They told me the room number he'd be in and I wandered off to find a phone. I dug around in my pockets for some spare change and came up with the right amount. I deposited the change in to the pay phone and dialed Jeff's father's phone number waited for an answer.

" ....Hi Mr. Hardy.....I'm okay.....no, everything isn't alright......Jeff and I were in an accident, on the motorcycle.....yes I'm alright......no, he's not......the hospital.....Jeff gave me the helmet he did have.......yes......yes......yes........okay......I'll be here.....okay.....good-bye."

I hung up the phone and slid down against the wall, I didn't care how much it hurt because of the bruises and cuts. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I had started crying again, then I heard a voice that was extremely familiar to me.

" Jody?"

I looked up through to find the owner of the voice. Through my clouded vision I saw the familiar build of Jeff's best friend Shannon Moore.

" Shan?"

" Hey Jo." He said.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I'm was here visiting my cousin," Shannon said. " What are you doing here?"

" Jeff's here," I said. " We were in an accident."

" What....what?" Shannon asked, shaking his head.

Shannon sat down next to me and I told him the story of what happened. He stared at me in total disbelief, his eyes open wide.

" Are you serious?" He asked.

" Uh-huh, he's in some room right now, over there somewhere." I said pointing.

" Oh my God...I don't know what to say." Shannon stuttered.

" I called his Dad already, he'll be here any minute." I said.

" Man..." 

" God I hope he's gonna be okay."

" Me too," Shannon said. " Hey, let's get you up off this cold floor." 

Shannon stood up and offered his hands to me. I grabbed them and he pulled me up off the floor. 

" What happened to you?" Shannon asked.

" I got flung off the back of the bike, remember, Jeff gave me the helmet." I said.

" Oh yeah," Shannon said. "Matt has always said Jeff was gonna hurt himself on the damn motorcycle."

" Yeah...he did." I said, starting to cry again.

" Aw, you poor thing... I'm so sorry." Shannon said, hugging me.

" Thank you Shannon." I whispered.

" Jody O'Shea?" A nurse said.

I let go of Shannon and turned around.

" Yes." I said.

" You can see him now."

" Thank you," I said. " Uh... can he come?"

" Sure." The nurse said, leading Shannon and I to the room.

Shannon and I walked in; Jeff was hooked up to all kinds of machines. It scared the living hell out of me to see him there like that. I broke down and started sobbing. I could barely stand to listen to the beeping of the heart monitors that they had hooked Jeff up to. Shannon hugged me again and tired his hardest to comfort me. I pulled away from Shannon and wiped my eyes, I pulled a chair from in the corner and sat it next to Jeff's bedside. I picked up the hand that wasn't attached to IV's and held it.

" I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." I whispered to him.

" It's not your fault Jo." Shannon said.

" IT IS! If I hadn't let him give me that damn helmet he wouldn't be here." I wept.

" But you would, he was doing it for you!" Shannon said softly but strictly.

" I know he was, I know! God if he hadn't done that..." I started.

" What, what would happen if Jeff hadn't protected you Jody? You'd be there instead of him and he'd be here, in your spot, all broken up because he could save you." Shannon said.

" I know.... and that's what kills me....he did it for me." I said softly.

I sat there in the chair holding onto Jeff's hand until his Father and brother came. Matt looked at his younger brother horrified I could tell he was really upset, as was his father. An hour passed and Jeff still hadn't stirred in the least bit. I was still holding onto his hand. I felt so bad he hadn't moved at all, he was just lying there. I started crying again, Matt put his arm around me to try and get me to calm down.

" Why don't you head home, get some rest?" Matt suggested.

" No, I want to stay here."

" Jody, you're hurt yourself, why don't you go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow." Mr. Hardy said.

" Mr. Hardy please...let me stay...I feel so responsible for this....I don't want to leave him." I said.

" Okay, but promise me when you get home you'll get a good nights rest."

" Okay Mr. Hardy, I promise." I said.

Another hour later Shannon had gone home and Jeff still hadn't regained consciousness. I was half-asleep, slumped over the metal railing on Jeff's bed, still holding onto his hand. Matt shook me and tried to get me to sit up straight instead of being all hunched over. I stood up and stretched my legs and arms. I heard my back crack slightly from being in a hunched position for so long. I sat back down in the chair and grasped Jeff's hand again.

" He's going to be alright Jo." Matt said.

" I know, he'll pull through." I said.

I sighed and looked around the room, Matt was obviously sitting next to me and he and Jeff's father was sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of Matt and I. I looked Jeff over, his hair was that bizarre yellow blonde color he'd dyed it but was stained with blood. He had stitches in his forehead and most likely on the other side of his head where I couldn't see them. His torso was covered in one of those hideous hospital gowns and the sheets of the bed as was the rest of his body. The poor thing with a broken left leg, which was sort of surprising that both his legs weren't broken. I ran my free hand over his hair and looked at his face. He was so pale, his face had no color whatsoever. I just wondered what was going through his head at the time, except sharp pains, which were most likely, apparent in his state of being at the time. After another little while I fell asleep sitting in the horribly uncomfortable chair. I woke up the next morning to a scratchy voice calling my name.

" Jody." 

I opened my eyes and sat up a little, wincing at the pain that shot through my back as I did. I looked over at Jeff. His eyes were wide open and he looked like he was just scared out of his mind.

" Jo...is that you?" He asked.

" Uh-huh."

" Where am I?" 

" The hospital Jeff." I said.

" Why?"

" The accident yesterday baby, on the motorcycle."

" Accident....motorcycle?" Jeff asked sounding very confused.

" Yeah Jeff, don't you remember?" I asked.

" I think so... we were going to my house...it started raining, the car swerved in front of us... we crashed...that's all I remember." Jeff said, wracking his memory for more information.

" You were unconscious after that baby." I said.

" I was?"

" Uh-huh."

" Why does my head hurt so badly?" Jeff asked, touching his forehead.

" You've got stitches."

" Son of a bitch.....good God." Jeff said, feeling the stitches across his forehead.

" They hurt don't they?"

" Hell yeah." Jeff said.

" You're gonna be okay Jeff." I said comfortingly.

" Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

" I'm fine, just a few scratches, you got the brunt of the accident." I said.

" I'm glad you're okay." Jeff said.

" I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you, I just want you to be alright." I said.

" I'll be fine." Jeff said.

" Jeff, you're stuck in a hospital bed with God knows how many stitches in your skull and a broken leg, you're quite far from fine at the moment." I said.

" There's that, and the excruciating pain in my head that doesn't seem to wanna leave me alone...I'm pretty okay." Jeff said with a small smile.

" Even when you're hurt you have to try and joke." I said.

" Hey Jo, have you been holding my hand the entire time?" Jeff asked.

" Yep."

" Ya can let go now, my hand is getting kinda sweaty."

" Oh, sorry." 

" S'all good." Jeff said.

" Shannon was here yesterday." I said.

" He was?"

" Uh-huh."

" Ya know something, Matt always did tell me that I'd hurt myself on that dammed motorcycle, and now look what I've done to myself." Jeff said.

" Yeah, you put yourself in the hospital, nice going slick." Said a voice from the door.

Jeff looked to the door and rolled his eyes.

" Have you come to rub this in my face Shane?" Jeff asked.

" Naw, not this time pal."

" Good cause I'm not in the mood for it right now, my head hurts like crazy and those painkillers they gave me are wearing off."

" How long have you been awake?" I asked.

" Few good hours, they gave me that medicine and it knocked me out again I just woke up from that." Jeff said.

" You seem to be fine, what happened?" Shane asked.

" Motorcycle accident, I've got stitches in my head in two different places and a broken left leg." Jeff said.

" Shannon told me you were in it too Jody, how come you're fine?" Shane asked.

" Jeff the genius here gave me his helmet and all I got was scrapes and bruises."

" Aw, that's how we know he loves you." Shane teased.

" If I could hit you Shane..."

" You just leave it at that Jeff." Matt said, finally waking up.

" Well, you're a little grumpy this morning aren't you?" Jeff joked.

" What's up with you? You're a little...hyper for lack of better words." Matt said.

" If you were doped up on painkillers you'd be a little crazy too." Jeff said.

" Great, that's just what we need, Jeff to be crazier than he already is." I said.

" Hey, I'm not that crazy Jody." He defended.

" Maybe they should put you back to sleep." Matt said.

" Shut up," Jeff said with a yawn. " But I am kinda tired."

" Rightfully so Jeff." I said.

" Well it's about time he has a reason for being lazy." Shane joked.

" Yeah I do, what's yours?" Jeff fired back.

About an hour later everyone was cleared out of the room, Jeff was going to end up falling asleep again and the nurse said he could use the rest. I got a ride home from Matt. I went straight to bed when I got in too. I was really tired and didn't feel like staying up forever telling Ashley what happened to me. I slept for about 4 hours before I woke up again. I got up, took a shower, and changed into some clean clothes. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink tank top. I was just putting my shoes on when there was a knock on my door. 

" Come in!" I called.

" Hey girl, when'd you come in?" Ashley asked.

" Few hours ago." I said.

" I heard about what happened... you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a few cuts and bruises."

" How about Jeff, is he alright?" Ashley asked.

" He'll be okay, he's got stitches in his head in two places and a broken leg but he'll be alright," I said. " He just won't be wrestling for a while."

" Yeah."

" I'm gonna go see him, you wanna come Ash?"

" Sure, I'll go along."

" So what'd you do all last night but worry about me?" I asked.

" That's pretty much it, Nichole was over until Matt called and told me you and Jeff were at the hospital. She stayed for a little while but then went home."

" Oh. How come you didn't come last night?"

" I couldn't, I was way worried and would have had a total breakdown if I'd seen either one of you in those hospital beds." Ashley said.

" Oh...Shannon was there, so was Matt and he and Jeff's Father or course." I said.

" Shannon was there? For how long?"

" A few hours, he kinda ran into me when he was leaving the first time."

" First time?"

" Yeah, he was visiting his cousin I think he said, and I told him Jeff was here and he stayed, and this morning Shane came to visit as well."

" I bet he had something stupid to say to Jeff too." Ashley laughed.

" Of course he did, it's Shane." I said laughing.

After a little while Ashley and I left to go visit Jeff for a while. We walked into the hospital.

" Ugh, I hate these places." Ashley whispered.

" Yeah me too, but I'm just here to see Jeff." I said.

We took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and walked into Jeff's room quietly in case he was sleeping. Sure enough he was sound asleep.

" He's asleep." I whispered to Ashley.

" That or he's pretending pretty damn well."

" I doubt it." I said.

I pulled up a chair next to Jeff's bed. I gently raked my fingers through his hair, which still needed to be washed. Jeff groaned and stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

" Hey, you're back." He whispered.

" Sorry to wake you." I said.

" It's okay, I was feeling a wake up call coming on anyway." Jeff said.

" Hey, I brought Ashley with me." I said.

" Hey Ashley." Jeff said.

" Hi." She said quietly.

" What's wrong Ash?" I asked.

" Nnn...nothing...hospitals just freak me out is all." Ashley said.

" Yeah, me too, I hate laying here. I swear I'm gonna go insane if I have to stay here more than a week." Jeff said. 

" Well you'll be at home for a while." I said.

" Dammit I know, I hate that, I wanna go to work!" Jeff complained.

" Sorry baby, but ya can't." I said.

" Well the minute this leg heals all the way and my head gets straightened out I'm getting back in that ring." 

" Isn't he an ambitious one." Ashley joked.

" Yes I am!" Jeff declared happily.

" Okay, calm down, we don't want you popping any of those stitches." I cautioned.

" Yeah, I don't wanna go through the hell of getting them put back in either. By the way Jo, is my hair still half-red like the nurse told me it was?"

" Yep, you needa wash that mop." I joked.

" It's not a mop!" Jeff defended.

" Okay, whatever you say darling Jeff." I said smiling at him.

" So Jeff, what do they feed you in this place?" Ashley asked.

" Dunno yet, I haven't eaten anything since....uh....3 hours before the accident...hmm....no wonder I feel nauseous." Jeff said. 

" I haven't eaten either." I said.

" You should Jo, remember the last time you did that, you fainted." Ashley said.

" I'll eat, I promise." I said.

" Please do Jody, we don't need you in here too." Jeff said suddenly serious.

" Okay, I promise I'll eat when I leave." I said. 

The time pass very slowly with Jeff in the hospital. Over the next few days the time just seemed to drag on. Jeff was released from the hospital on Friday afternoon. He was on crutches because of his leg and had to wear a cast for 2 months. He wouldn't be able to wrestle for at least 4 months, maybe more if his leg didn't heal correctly. Jeff was totally bummed out about not being able to wrestle for such a long time. The Monday after he was released from the hospital he had to go to the doctor and get his stitches removed. His head healed just fine and he'd be falling on it again in no time. I was going to stay with Jeff at his house for the time he was recovering. The first thing he did when he got home was asked me to wash his hair. Luckily for Jeff his house is only one story and he didn't have any stairs to climb. After I 'assisted' as he wanted me to put it, Jeff in washing his hair he took a LONG nap on the couch. Over the weeks that Jeff wasn't at work he'd received numerous 'get well' cards and things from his friends and collogues. Jeff had decided to start up a pile on the table and see how high he could get it to stand. Jeff didn't ask for much, actually rarely would he say anything or ask me to get something for him. Most of the time Jeff would either sit on the couch or lie in his bed and write in that tattered old notebook of his. He never let me see what was inside it either, he was very secretive in what he put down in the book. After he'd finish writing he'd lie it down on the table and watch television or go to sleep. Sometimes I'd just sit and watch Jeff mope around because he had nothing to do. He always looked so melancholy lately, I could tell he was just itching to get back to work. After the two months of having to wear the cast I took Jeff to the doctor so he could get it removed. After another week out Jeff was finally cleared to wrestle again. Luckily for him his first event back was in Raleigh. Jeff took me to that event with him. He introduced me to a lot of people while I was there. I got to sit in the front row and watch Jeff do his stuff in the ring up close and personal. When he, Matt, and Lita or Amy as I knew her came out and got into the ring, Jeff stood on one of the turnbuckles and blew me a kiss. I smiled at him and returned it. He winked and ran to the other side of the ring to showboat for the rest of the crowd. There was screaming all around me, everyone was happy that Jeff was back, but none of them could possibly be as happy as I was, it really tore me up that I had to see him sulking around like that because he wanted to be doing something every minute of the day, not just sitting on his butt watching television, that's just not the kinda person Jeff is. Matt and Jeff won their match, I stood up and screamed with everyone else. I was really happy for them. After the match was over Jeff came over to where I was. He smiled at me and kissed me on the mouth in front of the entire world. He whispered thank you to me and then left. He turned back and smiled at me once more before walking out with his brother and Amy. Once they got backstage one of the guys who conducts interviews backstage asked Jeff who I was and why he kissed me. Jeff simply said.

" She's my girlfriend...enough said."

With those words he walked off. After the event I somehow found Jeff in the sea of people who were leaving. He put his arm around me and said.

" I hope that didn't embarrass you."

" No, not at all." I said smiling.

" It's good to have ya back Jeff." One of the guys said as he walked by.

" Thanks Andrew," Jeff called. " Ready to get going?"

" Yeah."

**Several weeks later**

I was sitting at home waiting for Jeff....AGAIN. He'd gone back on the road and I didn't go with him this time. He was feeling much better and was in really good shape. After a while there came a knock on my door. 

" Hey Jody." Jeff smiled.

" Hey, love the hair baby."

" Thank you." Jeff said, giving me a kiss.

I smiled as we walked out of the door. Jeff had gone buck wild with the hair dye, his hair was now blue, green, purple, yellow, orange and I guess every other color of Manic Panic he had. One more time, Jeff had brought his motorcycle, newly restored this time though.

" Jeff..." I started.

" Don't worry, I've got two this time." 

I smiled at him as he put his helmet on and gave me mine. I got onto the back of his motorcycle, wrapped my arms around his waist and we took off.

THE END

A/N: Okie dokie S'all done. So it started off one way and ended another...I'm just not all that great w/ angst fics... they scare me =( well, that's the story, I hope you liked it...please review it!! Once again sorry if it seems a little off with how I started it and then ended it but I just thought it needed a change... sad stuff isn't my nichè.


End file.
